Rad's Future
by Izuspp
Summary: Luego de regresar a la Tierra, ¿qué clase de futuro le espera a Radicles?


**Este fanfic lo escribí para la colaboración del grupo de Facebook Ok K.O Slash y ships. Se nos ocurrió hacer una cuenta de twitter (OCollab) en donde subiéramos nuestras propias interpretaciones sobre los episodios que no pudieron salir en el programa; los que muestran en el último capítulo. Para mi dibujo utilicé "Let's be forgiven" pero para mi fanfic, quería escribir sobre este capítulo. Sobre todo porque mi segunda pareja favorita de la serie es Radmond y me pareció una buena oportunidad para escribir un poquitín sobre ellos.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Rad's Future**

Los años en las fuerzas espaciales del planeta X, habían sido muy provechosos para Radicles. Había ganado mucho poder y aprendido infinidad de habilidades únicas que le podrían servir para ser un gran héroe; más de lo que ya era.

Al dejar su planeta natal, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa en el planeta Tierra y reunirse con sus amigos Enid, KO y todos los demás que había dejado atrás. Incluso había extrañado a los alocados villanos de Boxmore. Aquellos contra quienes había luchado en innumerables ocasiones, haciendo su vida interesante y emocionante.

Sí, Rad había dejado aquella vida atrás para convertirse en todo un hombre del espacio. Y no se arrepentía de nada, sin embargo, había tenido que desprenderse de muchas cosas en la Tierra; las cuales, esperaba poder recuperar una vez hubiese regresado.

Cuando volvió, se sorprendió de ver que ya la vida no era lo que solía ser, la gran mayoría de sus amigos habían cambiado de una u otra manera: KO había crecido bastante y era mucho más poderoso. Enid había asistido a la escuela de brujería y ya era toda una bruja-ninja. Se sentía muy orgulloso de sus amigos y a pesar de que estaba feliz por ellos y por haber regresado a su hogar; de inmediato supo que ya nada iba a ser como antes. Ahora que era un adulto, no iba a regresar a trabajar a la bodega del señor Gar. Debía forjarse su propio futuro, y estaba decidido a que fuese uno brillante.

Gracias a KO, Rad había podido conectar con su lado sensible, sin sentirse avergonzado nunca más, y eso era algo que le agradecía infinitamente. No había nada mejor que poder ser él mismo, y descubrir que a todos les agradaba el verdadero Rad. Había estado ocultando en vano gran parte de sí, pero por suerte ya no lo tendría que hacer nunca más. Y guiado por ello, fue que decidió montar su propio negocio: una cafetería, en la cual los clientes podrían acariciar preciosos gatitos, mientras disfrutaban de su deliciosa bebida.

— ¡Es una idea genial Rad! — Exclamó Enid, muy orgullosa de su amigo, mientras le daba un gran abrazo grupal junto a KO.

— ¡Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites! — Agregó KO, quien se sentía igual de orgulloso.

Y así fue como Radicles comenzó a hacer las preparaciones para abrir su negocio. Adquirió el local y el equipo necesario, adoptó a todos los gatitos del refugio, y trabajó arduamente durante semanas para tener todo listo; por supuesto, sus amigos le ayudaron mucho. KO, Enid, incluso Red Action, Dendy, el señor Gar y Carol; participaron de los preparativos. Todos eran como una gran familia feliz, aunque Rad no podía evitar sentir que a él algo le faltaba. Estaba emocionado y feliz, pero había algo que no le calzaba.

Uno de tantos días en los que se encargaba de calcular las cantidades que tenía que pedir a sus proveedores, mientras los demás limpiaban y acomodaban el local; Rad finalmente notó algo que le dejó pensando: Carol y el señor Gar, Enid y Red Action eran pareja. Incluso KO y Dendy que eran aún jóvenes y no eran más que amigos, pero muy probablemente llegarían a ser novios cuando maduraran un poco más y de momento eran ya inseparables. Pero él, a pesar de tener a sus amigos y ser muy unidos, entendió que realmente no tenía nadie a quien llamar "su cómplice", nadie que le acompañara a todos lados, nadie que le amara mucho más que a todos los demás.

Y había pasado muchos años así en realidad. La última vez que tuvo pareja fue algo muy pasajero con Shannon, un efímero amor de un día que a cómo nació, murió.

Pensó en que nadie había llamado su atención como para llegar a algo más que una amistad, pero un fugaz destello color verde pasó rápidamente por su mente. Rad cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquel culposo pensamiento que había tenido. Y decidió que definitivamente, ya iba siendo hora de conseguir una pareja, pero que pensaría eso luego, cuando ya tuviese su cafetería funcionando al cien por ciento. De momento, no era prioridad.

Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo para arrancar, Rad y sus amigos repartieron panfletos por toda la plaza, y otros lugares de la ciudad; anunciando que en una semana sería la gran inauguración de su café.

—Hey, ¿qué es esto? — Preguntó Raymond a una de sus réplicas, que entró a su estudio de grabación, dejando un papel sobre la mesa, el cual Raymond tomó por curiosidad. —"No me hables hasta que haya tomado mi café y acariciado un gatito" ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Ah, es solo un volante que recibí de esos tontos de la plaza. —Se encogió de hombros su réplica— Parece que Radicles volvió, y se le ocurrió la ridícula idea de que café y gatos, eran buena combinación.

—Con que, regresó…

Esa noche, Raymond se dirigió a la plaza, en donde se encontraba el nuevo negocio de Rad. Quería echarle un vistazo a ese lugar; pero principalmente, le emocionaba la idea de volver a verlo a él. Radicles era la única persona que conocía, que podía competir con él físicamente o en "genialidad". Y estaba seguro de que todo el mundo pensaba igual que él.

Rad y Raymond siempre tuvieron una rivalidad muy marcada, pero esa era solo la fachada para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos: ambos se atraían demasiado. Y pensaban que no había nadie que, les pudiese igualar salvo por el contrario. Estaban seguros de que serían una pareja estupenda, que despertaría envidia y admiración por igual.

Pero todo eso se había quedado como una idea en las cabezas de esos jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a aceptar frente al otro la verdad. Radicles se lo negaba, al punto de convencerse a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Raymond era mera competición de un héroe hacia un villano. Después de todo, lo de Shannon había sido una equivocación, y jamás se permitiría confiar en esos rufianes nuevamente.

Por su lado Raymond, era demasiado orgulloso y siempre tuvo temor de lo que su familia pudiese pensar, si se enteraban de que consideraba a Rad tan sensual y genial como él mismo. Pero sobre todo, quería negarse a sí mismo esos sentimientos, ya que le avergonzaban.

Pero en la actualidad, todo había cambiado bastante. Su padre Boxman, se había convertido en un hombre comprensivo y cariñoso, quien apoyaba los sueños de sus hijos, fuesen lo que fuesen. Por ello Raymond había sido capaz de formar su banda musical "Ray and the Monds". Y estaba muy feliz con el trabajo que ahora hacía. De vez en cuando atacaban la plaza todavía, pero era algo esporádico.

Esa noche, no se acercó al lugar con intención de recuperar los viejos sentimientos enterrados, únicamente deseaba verle de nuevo. Era toda una obra de arte de hombre, con su fornido cuerpo, su varonil voz, su sedoso cabello y sus grandes poderes; además de su buen gusto para vestir.

Raymond se acercó al local y ocultándose lo mejor que pudo, se asomó por una de las ventanas. La luz estaba encendida, por lo que supuso que aún habría gente adentro. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta, de que, el único que se encontraba allí era Rad. Al parecer estaba trabajando en algún tipo de papeleo, muy concentrado, mientras tomaba una taza de café y uno de los pequeños gatitos, dormía sobre su hombro.

El robot aprovechó la concentración de Rad para observarle a sus anchas. Definitivamente se veía mucho más maduro, al fin y al cabo, ya era todo un adulto. Pero no por eso, había perdido su brillo; por el contrario, a Raymond le pareció que resplandecía aún más de lo que lo hacía años atrás. No sabía decir si era porque tenía tanto tiempo sin verle, o si era porque le había sentado de maravilla volverse todo un hombre de negocios, responsable y alegre con su nuevo local.

Raymond quiso acercarse un poco más, con la mala suerte de tropezarse con un bote de basura que estaba afuera, que no había notado por estar viendo hacia adentro. Su cuerpo metálico causó un gran escándalo al chocar contra el bote del mismo material, por lo que Rad pudo escucharlo y corrió a ver qué pasaba. Raymond intentó escapar, pero Rad fue más rápido en usar sus poderes de levitación, para atrapar a la figura desconocida que intentaba escabullirse en la oscuridad.

— ¿Eres tú, Raymond? —Preguntó el extraterrestre, al reconocerlo.

— El original, por su puesto. —Respondió el robot, intentando conservar un poco de su dignidad— Ahora si no te molesta, ¿podrías bajarme tonto?

Radicles le bajó con cuidado, y desactivó su poder, se acercó a él; tratando de calmar el fuerte repiqueteo en su pecho, que había comenzado no más reconocerle.

— ¿Me estabas espiando Raymond?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a negar el robot, avergonzado— Simplemente pasaba por aquí, y me tropecé con ese estúpido bote de basura.

—Ya veo… Oye, Raymond. Abriré mi negocio la próxima semana, me gustaría que vinieras a la inauguración. —Le invitó, pasándole uno de los panfletos que llevaba en su bolsillo; el cual Raymond tomó por cortesía.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una propuesta mejor.

— ¿Una propuesta? ¿De qué se trata?

— Como bien sabes, Rad, ahora tengo una banda y somos bastante famosos y exitosos. Como favor para ti, ¿qué te parece si tocamos en la inauguración? Puedes cambiar estos horribles panfletos y hacer unos nuevos, incluyendo mi hermoso rostro en ellos.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? Es… inesperado…

— Tómalo, como tu regalo de bienvenida…—Raymond, que había retomado la compostura, activó su modo galante y se paseó cual felino mimado, alrededor de Rad— Después de todo, hay que celebrar que esta ciudad al fin tiene de vuelta al único que puede competir conmigo en sensualidad.

— Oh… —Con aquella actitud seductora, Raymond había logrado que Rad se sonrojara completamente— ¡Te lo agradezco! Y para ser honesto, yo pienso lo mismo sobre ti, Raymond.

— ¡Es un trato entonces! Vendremos unas horas antes el día de la inauguración para ensayar. Espero que puedas preparar un buen escenario.

— ¡No te preocupes! Probablemente vas a opacar al escenario con tu talento y atractivo, pero me aseguraré de preparar uno a tu altura.

Esta vez, había sido el turno de Raymond de sonrojarse, o al menos eso hubiese ocurrido, si su cuerpo no fuese metálico; pero su corazón artificial, sí que se aceleró.

El robot se dirigió a su hogar, sumamente complacido por como habían salido las cosas. Y Rad, estaba sorprendido y emocionado por igual. Jamás se esperó que eso llegara a ocurrir, pero al parecer los años habían hecho que ambos maduraran, y pudiesen olvidar su viejo orgullo y rivalidades; para comprender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que sería un desperdicio, que dos personas tan atractivas, no estuviesen juntas.

— ¿Podrá ser esta mi oportunidad? —Se preguntó Rad, mientras cerraba su local. No era que amara a Raymond, pero ahora podía aceptarse a sí mismo, que le gustaba mucho y que quitando las barreras del pasado; era una persona que le gustaría llegar a conocer y que tal vez algún día, podría llegar a amar.

— ¡Escuchen todos! — Exclamó Raymond al llegar con los otros miembros de su banda. —Tenemos una presentación muy importante dentro de una semana. Así que no pienso permitir que lo arruinen. ¡Vamos a practicar hasta el cansancio!

El robot complacido con lo que acababa de ocurrir, también pensó que iba siendo hora de dejar atrás el pasado, y que tal vez, era hora de darse una oportunidad para amar. No tenía idea si lo lograría o no, pero estaba seguro de que valía la pena intentarlo. Y esta vez, daría todo lo que fuese necesario para que funcionara. Después de todo, las dos personas más sensuales de la ciudad, tenían que estar juntas.

Ni Rad ni Raymond sabían en ese momento, que un brillante futuro les esperaba; un gran futuro juntos, del cual, aquella noche había sido el primer paso.

Fin.

* * *

**Les agradezco si me dejan sus opiniones al respecto, y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :3**


End file.
